


Rooftop Lovers

by QueenYandereOfficial



Series: Totally normal high school boys falling in love [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, a little ooc, emotional moments, no smut for now, sorry - Freeform, vagueness forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenYandereOfficial/pseuds/QueenYandereOfficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikado Ryuugamine and Aoba Kuronuma weren't like the normal boys you'd see. They weren't really friends, but they were attracted to each other like moths to a flame. Each of their pasts were infested with suffering and their personal sins, and they were constantly escaping from  world that didn't know their names-but cringed at the sight of them.</p><p>But it didn't matter if the world continued to shut them out-because a certain red-eyed Raven would always let them in. This time however...Izaya wants them to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> A bit OOC so you'll have to forgive me.

"Aoba-kun," he called the younger boy, expecting him to be by the bathroom door, as he stepped out barely clothed,"I'm done using the shower"   
He cocked his head in mild surprise when the boy was nowhere in his immediate vision. 

He frowned slightly, something about not hearing his lovers voice disconcerted him. That's when Izaya came around the corner whistling a tune and looking as jolly as ever,  
"Ah! Just finished showering Mikado-chan?" Izaya said, more like a statement than a question.  
Mikado felt tempted to say, 'clearly', in that rare sarcastic voice that he had somehow gained the longer he stayed around Aoba- or was the something he got from Izaya?

"Yes...have you seen Aoba-kun?" he asks and strains around Izaya to see if Aoba was on the other side of the room,  
"He has to take a shower before it gets too cold"   
Izaya smirked,"He's probably on the roof, like usual. He still refuses to talk to me Mikado-chan- he just left the room without a word", and then frowned. Mikado shrugged,   
"There's not really anything I can do about that Izaya-san, you know all too well how little control I actually have over him," then Mikado smiles, hoping for it to be reassuring- but he knows it isn't. "Besides...I'm sure he'll warm up to eventually". 

When Mikado tried to move around Izaya an arm blocked his path, an arm he knew all too well. He looked his older lover, who had such a wide grin on his face that he wondered why his skin didn't break. He wondered for a moment why he wasn't breaking his skin...  
"Didn't I tell you not to lie to me? Mi-Ka-do-chan...," when Mikado gave him a look of confusion he continued, "You can do something to warm me up, can't you? 

Just like that, Mikado's face became pink and his frown deepened. It was as if Izaya had performed a magic trick- just with a purr of his voice and words that could lead anywhere.  
However...over the years Mikado had grown fully into his lanky figure, learned to walk with grace, and learned to overcome the temptation that was Izaya Orihara.  
Besides if he could get his other lover inside and clean they had all the time in the world to have fun.

"Maybe later, Izaya-san, I have to find Aoba first" He searched those red eyes, looking for a familiar cast of darkness and possessiveness, but all he got was a playful pout.  
"You guys are both too cold for my liking. Tonight I'll be sure to teach you guys how to open up" and with a wink he moved out of Mikado's way and went to the kitchen.  
As he passed he added one last thing,  
"Make sure you get Aoba inside okay? No exceptions"

Mikado smiled. Even if it seemed like Izaya and Aoba were at each others throats all the time, he knew better.  
He saw the casual glances when they thought Mikado was too busy to notice. Saw the longing in Aoba's eyes. Even if they refused to admit it, Mikado would make sure to keep them together.   
xxx

Izaya's first guess had been right, of course. Aoba always went on to the roof when he was...troubled. Of course the teen would never as so much allude to this fact. He kept his feelings as locked as he did the smile on his face.

When Mikado opened the door to the roof there were no smiles, only a seemingly depressed Aoba looking to the sky like answers would fall from heaven. Aoba knew better. Mikado knew better. Hell even Izaya knew better, despite all his ramblings about an afterlife.   
Mikado announced himself with closing the roof's door but Aoba only spared him a glance. He was a bit miffed at that but he would save it till later. 

"It's too cold to spend the night outside Aoba-San, besides you have to shower-" he started but was cut off   
"Mikado, let's leave"   
There was a lapse in conversation a moment of painful silence that seemed as unbreakable as the night sky.

"What is it about him Aoba? Why are you so insistent on leaving somebody you know you want?" He said, as calmly as possible grabbing Aoba's wrist.  
"I don't want him" Aoba muttered almost like he was trying to convince himself.   
"You can lie to me whenever you want Aoba,"he squeezed the others' wrist painfully as if to remind him who they were," but don't lie to yourself". 

For a second Aoba's eyebrows furrowed in anger and his blue eyes swam with frustration, before disappearing into a smile.   
"Fine, it's fine Mikado, anything for you!"

There it was- the feeling of guilt. Aoba was the only one able to make Mikado feel guilty about hurting him, and he knew it. Just like that he could play him like a broken record- say one thing, get a reaction say another, get a different reaction; but not this time, Mikado decided, and held firm. They were at the edge of happiness, with darkness approaching steadily from behind them and Mikado would bring Aoba with him, whether he wanted that happiness or not. 

They were interrupted by the balcony door opening and closing and Izaya's jolly voice,  
"Tsk~ Now you guys are even having Lovers quarrels without me! I feel so unappreciated!"  
Mikado considered chastising Izaya's lack of help, but decided not to when Izaya approached Aoba without that trademark smirk on his face.  
It still had a smile but this one was so much more...sober.

Mikado watched as Aoba flinched away despite already touching the railing, and held back a sigh.

(Aoba's POV)

Just as quickly as Aoba had put up his defenses they were torn down by the warmth of Izaya's arm surrounding him. Izaya rarely hugged him- preferring to hug Mikado who never resisted- but every time he did he liked to rest his chin on Aoba's head as if he was gloating about how much taller he was.   
Aoba didn't resist this time and hugged back albeit with little effort and a blank face. He hoped that none of his lovers would be able to tell how scared he was. Out of paranoia he glanced at Mikado who stood besides them with an unreadable smile on his face, and something in him stuttered.

He pouted,  
"Why are you guys ganging up against me? That's so unfair."  
"Alls fair in love and war, Aoba-kun~" Izaya sang and squeezed him tighter before letting go. He ignored the voice in his head that said he didn't want to leave Izaya's embrace.   
"Ew, you remind me more and more about how much of an old creepy man you are" he laced his words in venom but should have known that Izaya would only respond with a laugh and a pinch.

"Aoba-kun" Mikado took his hands and stared at him that that rare sincerity that always managed to catch him off guard, " wont you stay for just a little longer?" He considered the request, imagined the possibilities- the commitment, felt bile rise from his throat, and forced it down. He honestly didn't know.  
"Aoba-kun consider my poor lonely old heart- I have no idea what I would do without my favorite little humans" He rolled his eyes at Izaya's drama, and smiled.  
"Yeah I'll stay" he admitted rather awkwardly and then quickly added to save himself from embarrassments," if only to save Mikado from going insane." 

Izaya laughed and Aoba felt something in him warm up...just even a little.


End file.
